


business trip

by baekedbyuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedbyuns/pseuds/baekedbyuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's valentine's day but Jongin has to go on a business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	business trip

The aroma of bacon and pancakes flows from the kitchen into Kyungsoo’s room, awaking him. A smile creeps onto his face, because Jongin must be making breakfast for him. Then the smile fades, because Jongin is making breakfast for him. He gets up and shuffles to the kitchen. There he sees Jongin in an apron, standing at the stove holding a spatula, cooking the bacon, with the freshly finished heart-shaped pancakes stacked on a plate.

“Why are you making breakfast?” Kyungsoo asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Well Happy Valentine's Day to you too,” Jongin mumbles sarcastically with a small laugh, “is making breakfast a bad thing?” he replies, a playful frown put on his face at Kyungsoo’s slightly upset tone. 

Kyungsoo also makes a pouty face, “Because you’re going away on your business trip today - why did it have to be today, of all days?” he flails his arms for emphasis, “I wanted to wake up early and make breakfast for you. Now I feel like a terrible boyfriend.” 

Jongin giggles at how cute Kyungsoo is when he’s even a little bit angry. “You don’t have to do anything for me. The trip’s only for a week.”

Kyungsoo tries to snatch the spatula from Jongin’s hand, but fails as Jongin quickly moves his arm up, putting the spatula just out of reach. He reaches up Jongin’s arm in an attempt to retrieve the utensil, but it's too high. Jongin wraps his free arm around Kyungsoo, causing him to stop his grabby hands and scowl at him (cutely). 

“Seriously, it’s ok Soo, I can cook breakfast,” Jongin looks at Kyungsoo almost sternly, but it changes to more playful. “Now go take a seat before the bacon burns!”

‘Soo’ opens his mouth to protest, but decides against it and sits down in defeat. He admires how nicely Jongin had set the table; 2 sets of forks placed on blue and green striped napkins, next to white plates, with pancake toppings as the centerpiece. There was even a couple clear glasses of orange juice - Kyungsoo’s favorite. Jongin walks over to the table, the plate of stacked pancakes in one hand and a plate of crispy bacon in the other, and places them on the table before sitting down and they start dressing their pancakes. 

~

After breakfast, Jongin opens the back door to let in Monggu and Jjangu from their morning bathroom break. They jump up and down on his legs in excitement, but little do they know he’s soon saying goodbye for a while. He squats next to the dogs with an open hand holding a couple of dog treats, which they happily scarf down in the blink of an eye. Then he hugs and kisses them goodbye before standing back up. Ignoring the dogs jumping all around them, Jongin and Kyungsoo tightly embrace for a few minutes. They loosen the hug so that they can kiss.  
Jongin pulls back, smiling softly, “Oh how I’ll miss your amazing lips. How do you keep them so damn smooth?” he says in a deep, breathy voice that makes Kyungsoo’s face becomes redder than a ripe strawberry. 

Kyungsoo tries to laugh off the extreme blush, “Um, I- I dunno... It’s a secret?”

Jongin smirks at how flustered he made Kyungsoo and lightly pecks him on his cheek before he leaves. Kyungsoo stands in the doorway, holding squirmy dogs in his arms as Jongin pulls out of the driveway and heads for the airport. After Jongin’s car is out of sight, Kyungsoo puts the dogs back in the house while he gets the mail. He then goes back inside, gets dressed, and starts cleaning up the kitchen.

~

Ding!

Kyungsoo looks down from the T.V. to read his new message, but his phone is nowhere in sight. Shoving Monggu off of his lap, he stands up, but still doesn’t see his phone. So he reaches under Jjangu, who is laying on the armrest, and thankfully, it’s there. Of course. Kyungsoo sits back down and opens the notification.

[From: Nini]

Hey Soo! Boarding the plane now, and the flight is only 3 hours!  
Love you!! ♥♥

Kyungsoo smiles to himself. I miss that idiot already. He opens up the front camera and scoots closer to Jjangu after grabbing and holding Monggu back in his lap. He snaps a few photos, then reviews them, trying to pick the best one. After deciding, he sends it to Jongin with the caption:

Watching T.V. with our sleepy doggies. By the time you get this, hopefully I won’t still be, keke. Hope you landed safely! Work hard! Love you! ♥

He then places his phone down and continues to watch T.V. with their ‘sleepy doggies’.

~  
The first thing Jongin does when he gets off the plane is check his phone, and as expected, he has many texts from Kyungsoo.

[From: Soo ♥♥]

[selfie of Kyungsoo on the couch with the dogs]

Watching T.V. with our sleepy doggies. By the time you get this, hopefully I won’t still be, keke. Hope you landed safely! Work hard! Love you! ♥

 

[From: Soo ♥♥]

[selfie of Kyungsoo in an apron, holding a wooden spoon covered in cookie dough; doggies in background]

Gonna bake some cookies cuz they sounded really good and totally not cuz I miss you and I’m stress-eating! (jk jk kekeke) 

 

[From: Soo ♥♥]

[pic of cookies, still in baking pan]

Fresh out of the oven! But now I have to wait until they cool :(

 

[From: Soo ♥♥]

[blurry pic of Kyungsoo’s face changing from what Jongin guesses was happy (and cute), to now a scolding look;Monggu, mouth open and aiming for cookie in Kyungsoo’s hand]

Tried to take a selca of me taste-testing the cookies, but Monggu decided he wanted some too! *satansoo activated* >:(  
Jongin can’t help but laugh out loud in the airport. He gets a few weird looks, but ignores them and replies to Kyungsoo.  
Haha, silly Monggu! You and the doggies are so cute, I wish I could go back home and cuddle with you. Tell me how the cookies taste when you actually get to try them. Oh, and don’t forget to take the doggies out on plenty of walks, ok? I might not respond for a while now cuz I have to go to a meeting, but I’ll ttyl. Love you!! ♥♥  
Jongin puts his phone in his pocket after sending the message. This is gonna be a long trip.


End file.
